


Harry Potter and the Guide of Hogwarts [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Sentinel 'verse [Podfic] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon.Harry is focused on taking down Voldemort. Draco must deal with the possibility of facing his father. Neville is still coming to terms with his new-found Sentinel senses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Series: Sentinel 'verse [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736419
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Harry Potter and the Guide of Hogwarts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Guide of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576862) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6jephg9il23t0wz/Harry_Potter_and_the_Guide_of_Hogwarts.m4b/file) (322.70 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dfh8p17pfztp3wj/Harry_Potter_and_the_Guide_of_Hogwarts.mp3/file) (209.31 MBs)

Running time [03:48:37]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
